Taken From Me
by Slinking Fox
Summary: Seventeen year old student at Akasaka High - Yagami Hikari - meets Motomiya Daisuke on her first day and - although he annoys her - she slowly begins to have feelings for him. But then things go terribly wrong. Will Minamoto Kouji and Kimura Kouichi be able to reach the fragile remains of her heart before she throws them into the trash? T for language and suggested sexual content.
1. Prologue

_You have made known to me the path of life; you will fill me with joy in your presence, with eternal pleasures at your right hand - Psalm 16:11_

* * *

_**Taken From Me  
Prologue**_

* * *

"No...No!" the seventeen year old shrieked as tears of anguish, grief and anger welled up in her eyes before pouring down her cheeks as she stared down at the bloody, bruised and broken body in front of her. He shouldn't have died...

It was her fault! If she had just looked before crossing, he would still be alive.

But no. He was dead, and he wasn't coming back. And that bastard of a truck driver...

The one who had hit him and then driven off as soon as he could.

She could still remember his licence plate - むめも500 と 47-28.

She would need it if the driver was to be punished. But that didn't matter at that moment. What did matter was the boy in front of her. Sobbing, she buried her head into his chest which was coated in blood both dry and wet as sirens rang through the air and his brown eyes - once so full of life, humour, courage, determination and joy - stared lifelessly at the star-filled sky above him.

* * *

_Five Months Previously..._

* * *

Seventeen year old Yagami Hikari grimaced as she stared at the well-polished gates that marked the entrance to her new boarding school.

Akasaka Private High School.

On the outside, the extensively decorated and trimmed gardens of the rose marble-walled building made Akasaka High look like an all-girls school.

Her mother had promised that it wasn't another all-girls school... but then again, Yagami Yuuko had also promised that Hagemasu Camp (Translation: Cheer Camp) wasn't as the name had suggested.

Rolling her eyes, Hikari slid a blue hair clip into her mousey, shoulder-length hair before readjusting her brown leather satchel and walking inside.

Unlike most of the girls who had chosen to wear the traditional grey plaid skirt, sakura-coloured shirt and black suit jacket with the frilly red bows around their necks, Sachiko donned the boys uniform; a black jacket like the girls' over a white shirt with a blue-and-silver striped tie and grey trousers. The fact that there _was _a boys uniform was her only hint that Akasaka wasn't an all-girls school.

She wasn't a large fan of flashing someone in the less-than-thigh-length skirts.

Taking a deep breath through her nose and exhaling through her mouth, Hikari pushed her way through the brown doors that concealed the interior of the school from the outside world.

It was easy to see that it wasn't common for a girl to be wearing the boys' uniform, judging by the stares of shock she was given... either that or it was due to the fact that she was new and starting half-way through the semester.

Which wasn't her fault! Her mother had 'mistakenly' sent her to a school that revolved around fashion designers and models rather than actually getting an education and it had simply taken several months to undo the mistake and stop the only two girls who had befriended Hikari – Tachikawa Mimi and Takenouchi Sora – from suing the Yagami family in an attempt to keep their friend.

Head high, Hikari began walking towards the school office, only to hit the ground as something heavy slammed into her, much to the other students' amusement.

"Sorry about that," a tanned hand reached down to help her up as Hikari rubbed her arm in pain, cherry eyes narrowed as she glanced from the hand to the still-rolling soccer ball lying innocently on the ground beside her. "I _swear _I wasn't... Whoa, you're a girl?!"

Growling, Hikari glared at the mouse-haired boy in front of her before standing up without his help and picking up the soccer ball, "I'm aware of that."

Blinking, the boy smiled slightly before bowing, "I'm Motomiya Daisuke."

Hikari's eyes narrowed even further as she shoved the ball into Daisuke's arms before turning on her black shoed heel and walking towards the office, trying to focus more on calming her pounding heart rather than the whispers and giggles around her.

* * *

"Alright, Ms. Yagami; here's your timetable and room key," a friendly office assistant smiled warmly as she handed Hikari a key and a piece of paper. "I've arranged for one of your classmates who is in the majority of your classes to show you to your classes."

"Sorry I'm late, sensei (Translation: Japanese teacher)," a familiar voice gasped as the office door slammed shut.

"Mr. Motomiya," the office assistant raised one eyebrow. "Would you care to explain why you were late when I have excused you from classes to show the new student around?"

"Soccer practice," the boy explained as Hikari scowled and turned around to face him. "Nakashima-sensei wouldn't let me leave."

"Very well," the office assistant sighed. "Please show Ms. Yagami to your first class. You're already too late to begin the tour now; you'll have to do it in your free time after school."

"That's fine," the boy smiled before turning to Hikari, eyes widening. "You again?"

"Motomiya Daisuke," Hikari murmured, eyes narrowed. "We meet again."

"How long exactly have you been waiting to say that to someone?" Daisuke inquired as Hikari shrugged one shoulder, pulling her bag onto her other shoulder.

"About five years."

"I don't think our introduction went well earlier," Daisuke awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "I'm Motomiya Daisuke."

"So you said," Hikari sighed, nodding her head in a half-bow. "Yagami Hikari."

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Daisuke cleared his throat, "History first; be prepared."

"What for?" Hikari raised an eyebrow in confusion as Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"We're doing the history of Valentine's Day and Yoshikuni-sensei assigned a project that we need partners for. Every guy in the class is trying to get a girl, and most of the guys in the class aren't exactly..."

He trailed off, unwilling to finish, but Hikari nodded in understanding, "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"Of course," Daisuke began again hopefully. "_We _could always-"

"I don't think so," Hikari cut him off before pushing open the classroom door.

* * *

"Saint Valentine's Day," Yoshikuni Miharu began, "is celebrated on February the fourteenth every year in most countries, although it's still a working day. It began as a liturgical celebration of one or more early Christian saints known as Masaki Yamashita or Valentinus."

"Sensei?" the girl beside Hikari – a lavenderette with glasses – raised her hand. "If it's a Christian celebration, why do we need to learn about it?"

"Because it's a major part in world history, Inoue Miyako," Yoshikuni snapped. "If you want to learn more about Buddhism or Shinto, I suggest you talk to Akimoto-sensei."

When the brunette – Inoue Miyako – didn't speak again, Yoshikuni continued, "Modern romantic connotations were added several centuries later by poets. Several martyrdom stories were invented for the various Valentines that belonged to February fourteenth, and added to later martyrologies. One story states that he was imprisoned for performing weddings for soldiers who were forbidden to marry and for ministering to Christians, who were persecuted under the Roman Empire. Another story says that, during his imprisonment, he healed the daughter of his jailer, Asterius. Another story states that before his execution he wrote her a letter signed "Your Valentine" as a farewell. Today, Saint Valentine's Day is an official feast day in the Anglican Communion, as well as in the Lutheran Church. The Eastern Orthodox Church also celebrates Saint Valentine's Day, albeit on July sixth and July thirtieth, the former date in honour of the Roman presbyter Saint Valentine, and the latter date in honour of Hieromartyr Valentine, the Bishop of Interamna Now, get into groups for your projects."

"We should do something on how hearts look like girls' roba (Translation: asses)," one boy exclaimed loudly to his friend, causing Yoshikuni to sigh.

Gazing at her class, Yoshikuni clapped her hands, "On second thoughts, the groups will be decided randomly. I'll be coming around with a hat to the left side of the room and everyone will pick a random name. If you get your own, simply put the name back and choose again."

Surrounded by groans, Hikari sighed before pulling a piece of rice paper, a brush and a bottle of ink out of her bag; she wasn't on the left of the room, so all she could do was hope that someone halfway decent would pick her name.

"Miyako!" a blonde girl with pale skin and a slight Italian accent called from across the room. "You're with me!"

"Coming, Izumi!" Miyako called in reply, pushing everything into her bag and walking towards the girl, most of the boys whistling as she bent over to pick up a pen before running towards her friend, blushing.

"And _that _is why I _don't _like skirts," Hikari murmured to no one in particular. Glancing up as a shadow fell over her, Hikari growled at Daisuke – who was standing awkwardly in front of her desk, a piece of paper in hand, "What do you want?"

"Uh, we're partners?" Daisuke explained, handing her the sheet as she raised one eyebrow.

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Telling?" blushing, Daisuke cleared his throat, "Uh, telling."

Glancing down at the paper to see her name in kanji lettering scrawled on the paper, Hikari sighed and moved over so that there was enough room at the bench she was sitting on for Daisuke to share the desk with her, "Fine; just don't get in my way."

First day at Akasaka Private High School and she was stuck doing a project on a day of love with an annoying idiot, she had made a mockery out of herself and she _still _didn't know the way to all her classes.

Things were going _great._

* * *

Please review and any flames will be reported to anti-flame forums and communities.

Sincerely; your loyal author, Slinking Fox


	2. Chapter 1: Always on My Mind

SF: I own nothing and thanks to monkerywriter30654 (FictionPress user name) for being my beta reader for this story!

Hikari: *sarcastically* Yes, thank you for actually _helping_ the sadistic idiot ruin our lives.

SF: *oblivious* That's the spirit, Hika!

Hikari: Don't make me do to you what I did to the Minotaur!

SF: That was in a different story…on fictionpress...

Hikari: You don't think I can do it here? Hentai! Kit-

SF: OKAY! I BELIEVE YOU! I'll just…start…

* * *

_Tragedy is when I cut my finger. Comedy is when you fall down an open sewer hole and die - Mel Brooks_

* * *

**Taken From Me  
Chapter One  
Always on My Mind**

* * *

_February Monday 13th: Three months, four weeks, five days…_

* * *

Hikari sighed in relief as she hit the 'print' button on the computer that she was using, watching as one of the printers of the common, ancient dorm monitors began coughing and spluttering out the eighteen and a half pages that were displayed on the screen in front of her, "Finished…"

"Finally; that took forever," Daisuke groaned in agreement before freezing as Hikari threw him what he assumed to be a death glare. "N-not that it wasn't fun hanging out with you or anything… it's just…history and stuff and…I should stop talking, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah; you should," Hikari nodded in agreement before tightening the tie around her neck. "But I get what you mean."

She and the magenta-haired boy had pulled an all-nighter to try and complete the assignment that Yoshikuni had assigned on St. Valentinus and – with nearly five hundred yen worth of chocolate, coffee and cinnamon buns – had managed to complete it… ten minutes before class was due to start.

Blushing slightly as the mouse-haired female pulled on her jacket, Daisuke stood up as the sounds of Hikari's roommate – Inoue Miyako – stumbling towards her bedroom door came to their ears, "See you in class…I guess…"

"Sure; bye," Hikari feigned a smile, picking at the crest on her jacket sadly as the door closed behind the magenta-haired boy.

"Hikari?"

Said female turned to see none other than her roommate – the girl that Yoshikuni had screamed at in class on her first day – standing behind her wearing an oversized Death Note t-shirt, her hair in a thin ponytail, "Are you okay?"

After taking a slow, deep breath through her nose, Hikari feigned another smile before walking into her own room, "Yeah; fine."

* * *

Daisuke groaned as he leaned against the wall outside Hikari's dorm, blood pounding through his veins like never before. He had almost slipped up – if it hadn't been for Miyako getting up at that moment, he would have told Hikari. And it was too soon for that.

"Tomorrow," he promised himself after his blood pressure had returned to normal, pushing away from the wall so that it wouldn't look like he was stalking the duo when they exited the dorm and began walking to class. "I'll tell her tomorrow… Valentine's Day…"

* * *

_February Tuesday 14th: Three months, four weeks, four days…_

* * *

Hikari grinned as she and Daisuke were handed their paper on St. Valentinus by Yoshikuni and glanced at the grade – only for her face to fall, "What's this marked out of?"

"A hundred," Yoshikuni shrugged. "As usual."

"You gave us a _zero_," Hikari hissed, eyes narrowed as her hands gripped the edges of her desk angrily, knuckles white.

"Well with all the grammatical errors, I believe it's justified," Yoshikuni shrugged, taking back the paper and flicking through it. "For instance, twice you confused too with to, and on this page you misspelled 'impertinent'. Does that sound like 'A' material to you?"

"You completely failed us," slamming her hands on the desk, Hikari stood up so quickly that she knocked her chair over – drawing the attention of everyone in the room, "because of _three words_?!"

"And I don't like the paper you used," Yoshikuni shrugged, placing the paper back on the enraged student's desk. "It's all at the back."

"You _bitch_!" Hikari shrieked angrily, pointing to a grinning boy across from her. "How many marks did you give him?!"

"Saito Katsuharu got a hundred of course," Yoshikuni scoffed. "He's one of my best students!"

"How long was his paper?" by that stage, Daisuke was slowly edging away from Hikari out of fear.

"Two pages," Yoshikuni smirked slightly. "The perfect size; not too long or too short. That was something else I didn't like; I actually had to _read_ yours."

For a moment, everything was still. Then Hikari slowly picked up the paper that she and Daisuke had worked so hard on, tore it in two and hurled it at Yoshikuni, "You can keep it, sensei. And I mean that in _every_ disrespectful way."

"Detention, Yagami," Yoshikuni spat angrily, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree. "You too, Motomiya; you were working with her, right?"

"What does that have to do with-?" Daisuke frowned in confusion only to be cut off by Yoshikuni.

"Because you made me read and I hate reading! Inoue, you may join them too!" Yoshikuni growled, now in full on rant. "You could have stopped them from writing so much!"

Knowing better than to argue with her on a morning like this – most likely when she had a hangover – Daisuke and Miyako remained silent. Hikari, however, continued to glare at the woman for several minutes before abruptly shoving her possessions into her bag haphazardly and scribbling a short note on a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" Yoshikuni growled only to blink as Hikari crumpled up the paper and threw it at her, causing it to rebound off her head and into her crossed arms.

"I know how much you hate reading, sensei," Hikari shrugged, pulling her bag onto her shoulder, twirling a pen in one hand. "Hopefully that's short enough to get the message across."

Unfolding the paper, Yoshikuni frowned in confusion, seeing two words scrawled across it messily.

"Is it that you can't read?" Hikari drawled obnoxiously, arms crossed as she attempted to pull the 'Draco Malfoy' act that she had made infamous at her last school. "Let me help you out; it says 'I _quit'_."

The clapping began slowly, somewhere at the back of the room, but it quickly escalated, becoming almost as thunderous as an earthquake by the time that Hikari had reached the door.

"You still have to sit the detention!" Yoshikuni roared, gripping the paper tightly as Hikari paused and shrugged.

"Better than staying in this excuse for a class for the year. Oh, and sensei?" smirking, Hikari opened the door and began walking outside. "Try to stop grading your students on how good you think they are in bed."

This time, not even Katsuharu could stop himself from laughing, although he gulped slightly as the door closed behind Hikari and Yoshikuni bore down on him, "You know, Saito, I don't think you were quite…_satisfactory_. Forty seven."

Grabbing her red pen, she remarked his paper before throwing a smug look at the now silent class, "Would anyone else like to follow Yagami's example?"

Slowly, Daisuke and Miyako both stood up and walked out, shortly followed by a girl called Orimoto Izumi, but other than that, everyone remained seated and silent causing Yoshikuni to smirk, "Excellent."

* * *

Daisuke groaned as he watched Hikari twirl a pencil between her fingers, the second hand of the clock slowly ticking towards five o'clock – when detention would finally end. Everything was supposed to have gone so perfectly… why couldn't anything ever go the way he wanted?

_Except the project_, he remembered, clutching two pieces of paper tightly in his hand. _If we weren't paired up in that, this wouldn't be happening_.

Finally, the second hand hit five and, with agonisingly slow movements, the librarian looked up at the clock and then back at the trio in front of her, "You can go now…"

"Thank you, sensei," Miyako mumbled out of habit, shouldering her bag and walking outside, leaving Daisuke and Hikari alone in the room.

Giving Daisuke a strained smile, Hikari began to walk out of the room, only for the magenta-haired boy to hold her back, barely noticing the librarian glance at them awkwardly before leaving the room, "What is it?"

"I just…" Daisuke rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, chocolate eyes attempting to burn a hole through the floor that he suddenly seemed so interested in. "I…wanted to…"

"Yeah…?" Hikari raised an eyebrow slightly as Daisuke hesitated, before blushing and handing her a slightly-crumpled card.

"H-Happy Valentine's Day…"

Taking and opening the card, Hikari's eyes widened in utter shock as she began sputtering gibberish, causing Daisuke to regret his decision.

"Forget about it," he muttered, brushing past her and walking outside, not hearing her call out to him.

Biting her lip, Hikari re-read the message written inside the card. Simple, sweet and it got to the point quickly. Just like Daisuke.

Smiling slightly, Hikari glanced at the door again only to groan as the bell rang. Great; he had an extra soccer practice for the upcoming match at that stage, and after that she had an extra Japanese literature course… but nothing was to stop her from getting lost on her way up to bed and making a small detour to his dorm to try and find help.

Smirking slightly, Hikari nodded contentedly before leaving the room as the librarian wandered back inside, the latter wondering how many more confused girls she was going to have to watch leave the room in the exact same manner before one of them somehow managed to acquire the extra few brain cells necessary to deal with love.

* * *

Hikari's teeth burrowed into her lip as she crept into the West Wing of the school – where the boys slept. Why the girls and boys had to be separated by two wings – the girls being in the East – Hikari didn't know, but it was only then that she realised how it was ruining her plan.

Unfortunately for her, teachers slept in both the North and South Wings, meaning that it would have been faster to go to them than it would have been to the boys.

But then again, she hadn't been caught so far, and she didn't plan to be. Anyway, the rule banning students from leaving their dorms after ten was stupid.

Coming to a stop at the magenta-haired boy's door, Hikari breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that he didn't have a roommate.

After straightening her top, she rapped on the door sharply, barely blinking as it was thrown open to reveal a shirtless Daisuke– probably in the midst of getting ready to either shower or go to bed.

"Hikari, what are you…?" he shook his head in confusion, a light blush dusting his cheeks, but Hikari ignored this as she leaned towards him.

Her lips brushed lightly against his before the kiss deepened slightly as she leaned into Daisuke, her brain reeling in shock at what she was doing.

For a moment, Daisuke remained stationary, the only thing that signified he knew what was going on being his wide eyes.

After that moment however, he returned the kiss, eyes closed almost involuntarily as his hand ran up Hikari's shirt to the small of her back.

Her lips parted slightly to allow both oxygen and Daisuke's tongue alike to enter her mouth while her hand snaked around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"Mm," after another moment, Hikari pulled back, blushing slightly as she fixed her shirt.

"What was that?" Daisuke shook his head in confusion. "I thought you didn't-"

"Small tip," Hikari grinned slightly before turning to walk back to her own dorm. "Next time you give a girl a card, wait until she actually _says_ something before running off."

* * *

Hearing a slight commotion as she walked past Katsuharu's dorm, Hikari ducked behind a wall, smirking as she watched Yoshikuni walk outside, a short dressing gown covering her body.

"That was good," the History teacher purred as she walked away, her slippered feet silent on the pavement. "That's an automatic 'A' for both of you."

"Score!" Katsuharu grinned, high-fiving his roommate – Yamashita Teppei – both of whom were wearing nothing more than boxers.

"Sex _and_ an 'A'," Teppei smirked slightly, closing the door. "I love this school!"

"I knew it," Hikari whispered after a moment to make sure that nobody was nearby before walking back to her dorm, her mind still reeling as she hoped that Miyako wouldn't ask her anything – in her current state of mind, she wasn't sure she'd be able to convince her roommate that nothing had happened.

* * *

SF: Okay, that's it!

Hikari: This is shorter than usual…

SF: I thought you didn't like this!

Hikari: I didn't. Then I got to swear at a teacher.

SF: *shrug* Reasonable argument. Anyway, take what you can get. And I am sincerely sorry for the shortness. I just really couldn't be bothered to write anymore. I'm also sorry about the time skip. Once again; couldn't be bothered.

Hikari: What else is new?

SF: Don't make me kill you off!

Hikari: You're already killing off *static*

Cameraman: Come on you *static* camera! Don't *static* give up *static* me now! *pounds camera*

SF: You weren't supposed to say that!

Hikari: *shrug* Everyone already knew it was true.

SF: *pause* Good point. See you guys next time!

* * *

_Sincerely,_  
_Your Loyal Author,_  
_Slinking Fox_


End file.
